Little Lady
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: Tim might not live though twenty four days of being turning into a girl. Not with his oh so loving Brothers milking it for all it's worth. Where's Daddy Bats when you need him?
1. Little Lady

**DISCLIAMER I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Tim didn't want to get up.

In fact for the next twenty four days he just wanted to hide away under the safety of his blankets in Wayne Manor and pretend that he was not under some horrible curse that caused his current dilemma that not only embarrassed the hell out of him but he had been unfortunate to be working with his adoptive Father/Mentor when it happened thus the reason he was here instead of hiding away in his apartment.

In fact it had started well tracking down a runaway Magic Wilder who had been on the run turning people into random objects. Luckily Zantana had turned them back. The crazed man however liked to play with curses. He was horrible at it yet he casted on heading towards Zantana and Red Robin jumped into the line of fire taking the hit when something shifted before leaving him stunned on the floor.

The dizziness didn't leave when Batman had scooped up Red Robin out of the way before laying him down behind something. Tim being well trained was able to snap out of it before jumped up before becoming painfully aware that his clothing and armor was suddenly too big and the clever was horrible tight.

For a moment Tim thought he had been de-aged which has happened before so this would makes sense but not the suddenly tight clever crushing his chest making it hard to breath. Looking down Red Robin stuggled to pull up the top of his costume before unzipping the vest part letting out a gasp of relief now that he could breath when he saw them…

And then everyone heard the high pitched scream of horror.

.

.

.

Groaning Tim rolled over again trying to get comfortable and avoiding the new found weights on his chest when the door opened. Going still Tim peeked out of the sheets with one blue eyes narrowed at the person at the door.

"Hey, Timmy," Dick grinned brightly it burned.

Behind him Jason was smirking evilly. "Come on, replacement, don't you want to join the family for breakfast.

"Screw you, Jason," Tim high pitched voice said. 'God, I don't sound anything like I used to.'

"Alright, alirhgt," Dick said smiling as he walked into the room holding his arms out to stop the fight and going up to the bed tugging at the sheets. "Come on, Timmy, it's not that bad and it's only for twenty four days."

"Easy for you to say! This didn't happen to you!" Tim shouted before hiding more under the sheets. "Go away, I'm not coming out until it wears off!"

"So… we can't even see?" Dick asked tiring to get a peek. "I mean doesn't everyone wonder what the look like in the opposite gender?"

"Yeah, come on, let's see what you look like, little girl." Jason laughed.

Under the Sheets Tim gritted his/her teeth in anger. Being stuck as a girl, or as Alfred said young Lady for the next twenty four days! Not that Tim didn't respect women it was just he never wanted to be one and to be honest he was scared. Scared of being in this body, and the fact that this is what he would look like if he had been a girl didn't help. He was small, always had been but five one was too small to Tim. The uncomfortable baggy clothes didn't help. His underwear was the most uncomfortable at the moment and the fact that certain things on his chest moved every time he moved.

Whoosh.

Suddenly the sheets where gone to revile a long haired female Tim dressed in only a large shirt and loose boxers. Shocked and blues eyes wide Tim reached up in a sad desperate attempt to grab the sheets above him when a flash caught his attention and he turned sharply to see Damian standing there with a camera in his hands smirking like the Demon Spawn that he was.

Stunned Tim stared in shell shocked mouth hanging opened as the three laughed loudly. Something twisted inside making Tim's lower lip tremble and of course it was the demon that noticed.

"What's wrong, Drake are you going to cry?" Damian mocked.

For a second nothing happened before Tim started to scream.

It was loud, desperate, high pitched with an added screech making the three of them grab at their ears trying to keep them bleeding when the door burst opened nearly coming off it hinges. They all startled looked over to see Bruce standing there looking like he had run form the other side of the Manor (Which he did) and looked ready to strangle someone.

"Bruceeeee…." Tim moaned miserably at him pointing at his/her brothers.

"Oh shit!" Jason yelped as Bruce came at them.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Should Tim dress in girl clothes?**


	2. Day One: Clothes

"Bruceeeee…." Tim moaned miserably at him pointing at his/her brothers.

"Oh shit!" Jason yelped as Bruce came at them.

Bruce backed the three of them up against the dresser grabbing the camera away from Damian glaring at the three of them. On the bed Tim pulled a sheet up and around herself covering up once again not wanting to be seen and jumped off running out of the room.

Bruce saw her leave before turning his attention back to his sons with a scowl. Dick held his arms up with a shrug smiling at him. Jason had his trademark smirk and Damian just 'tt' and had a similar scowl on his face.

"Alright, boys get comfortable we're going to have a long talk about this."

The older two groaned and Damian snorted.

* * *

Running down the stairs Tim tried to hold up her boxers and the sheet at the same time. Gritting her Tim ran down to the Bat Cave and to the costume room that they had off to the side when they went undercover.

Locking the door Tim went over to the girls side looking at the clothes. Thinking about it she figured she would be probably have to try on a few things to figure out what fit. What she needed what some underwear because these boxers felt so wrong.

Going over to the dresser Tim opened in looking in and taking out the three sizes. Luckily there had been three new bags for each size. Opening the first one from Barbara's she took out a purple one. Slipping it on Tim frowned. It was too big. Taking it off he reached for Stephanie bag opening it and pulling out a light green one before slipping it on. It was took small in the back. Taking it off he took Cassandra's bag opening and took out the black one. It didn't fit quite right but it wasn't loose in the back so Tim took a few safety pins to keep it up.

Next she needed was a bra.

Walking over to where they where he picked up a couple before holding them up to her chest trying to figure it out. A white and pink polka dot on was the only one close enough. Getting it on was a struggle and Tim wondered how girls did this every day. After a fifteen minute fight Tim smiled at the success.

Walking over to the jeans Tim frowned setting her hands on her hips. Picking up a few she found that all of them where too long on the legs or weren't the right size.

"Wait…" Tim gasped looking at all the jeans she had pulled out. "Their all too long which means… Ahhhhh! I'm the shortest one in the family now! Noo….!"

Falling onto the pile of clothes Tim frowned miserably just now realizing that she was not only smaller than her brothers but her sisters as well. Shivering she sat up also remembering she was only in panties and a bra.

Getting up she looked around for a dress and found one that looked like it would fight and slipped it on noticing it was a little snug on the chest and hips. Still it would have to do for now. Looking around for shoes Tim found some slippers. Putting them on she than ran to grab a coat before running back upstairs and out of the cave.

"Alfred?" Tim called running slowly looking for the butler. "Alfred…?"

"Master Timothy." Alfred appeared . "is there something you… oh my."

"I know." Tim sighed looking down at herself. "I need clothes… Can you take me to a store? Please?"

"Of course. Shall we be off?"

Nodding Tim hurried behind Alfred hoping not to be seen by Bruce or her brothers.

At the mall Tim sat there like a fool on a bench with a pout on her face that she didn't even know was there as she stared at the store in front of her. Alfred stood beside her. She looked up at him.

"I guess I can't ask you to dress me?"

"Indeed not, Miss."

Sighing deeply Tim looked around trying to figure out what to do. She was to embarrassed to ask a sales lady for help. She felt stupid too sitting there dressed like that with a butler next to her. Sniffling a little Tim looked around feeling kind of down when she paused.

About twenty feet away Tim saw his sisters. Both Stephanie and Cassandra where there looking though sunglasses. Getting up she rushed towards them feeling hope. They could help her and get her the clothes she needed.

"Cassandra, Stephanie," Tim called out happily as she came to a stop next to them. "I'm so happy too you, I need your help with clothes shopping."

* * *

Both Cassandra and Stephanie had both been talking about Tim's little curse since they heard. The blond was overly excited and suggested that they bring Tim a gift to cheer up the poor boy or now girl until the spell or whatever wore off.

They went to the mall and had been shopping for a few hours all well trying to figure out what Tim looked like a female. In the middle of their chat a girl ran up to them calling them by name and saying that she needed their help.

For a moment they wondered who this girl was. She was pretty cute with her baby face, long black hair that waved towards the middle and curled at the very ends. Big beautiful eyes long lashes, perfect lips, healthy looking skin.

But dear god her clothes where all miss-matched and she was wearing slippers! Oh and Alfred was there-

…

Wait.

"Oh my god, Tim?!" Stephanie squealed grabbed her and pulling her into a crushing hug. "You are so cute!"

Cassandra bilked before smiling softly. "And small."

"Step… can't breath…" Tim chocked out trying to pull away. "The light is nearing…"

"Oops!" She pulled away a little. "Bruce said you were cute but I didn't think this cute! I finally have a little sister!"

"I'm older than you!" Tim half shouted still struggling to pull away. "Now will you stop trying to smother me and help me find some clothes?"

The blond suddenly froze. "Shopping? Shopping?! Cass we hit the mother load! To Victoria Secret!"

"Alfred, help me!" Tim cried as she was dragged away her sister laughing evilly all the way.

* * *

Bruce was on his way out when the door slammed opened with a hyper active blond jumping into the manor cheering and doing a few flips and tricks before landing in front of him grinning up at him with a giant ear to ear grin.

"I present to you Daddy Bats your new and improved Tim Wayne!"

Bruce looked up.

Tim stood there wearing what looked like… the exact same thing Stephanie was wearing.

"Bruce," Tim groaned. "Will you take me to get clothes I actually want?"

Smiling Bruce nodded and looked at Step. "Good try, but I think another Stephanie is far to many."

"Hey!"

Walking up to Tim Bruce held out his hand. "There's a Gotham Boutique that my Mother used to go to when she was about your age and she always came back with clothes that fit perfect."

Without thinking Tim took her Father's hand trailing behind him. "Are the clothes updated?"

"We'll have to see." Bruce smiled.

Smiling Tim nodded the warmth growing at the hand holding. She wondered that if this was how other children felt when their parents held their hand. Because the Drakes… never did.

'Wait.' Tim thought as she looked up. 'Boutique? As in… dresses?!'

* * *

**I want to thank Randomkitty101 for her wonderful suggestion! I loved it and wrote up this chapter right after I read it. I would love other suggestions and I might use them. Also review people we have twenty four days to fill! **


	3. Gotham Boutique

**Thanks for all the reviews! Again thanks to Randomkitty101 for the sugguestions, I liked them and also for the correction on 'dresses' to 'dresser.' **

* * *

When the limo pulled up to The Gotham Royal Boutique Tim's eyes widened.

When she was little she remembered once Janet Drake had brought her here for the new fall fashion line for Gotham women. Tim had been forced to sit and shut up only allowed to watch her Mother try on the beautiful clothes.

The cold harpy as Mother was she always looked lovely.

"Tim?"

Looking up Tim didn't realize that Bruce had gotten out of the limo. Getting out slowly Tim continued to stare in awe at the building. Like a fairy tale castle that girls dream of. As the door closed behind them Tim looked at Bruce before he held her hand again and they walked into the store.

The sweet smell of villa and lavender filled her nose as they walked in making Tim close her eyes remembering the first time she had smelled it. Good thing that she hadn't let go of Bruce's hand because again she closed her eyes and he stopped her before she could walk into a plant there.

An older woman dressed a beautiful dress. She had a warm smile. "Hello, my darling," She said voice careworn with age as she leaned over a bit to look at Tim. "What a lovely little Lady. What is your name, darling?"

"Tim- Uh, Timberly."

Bruce chuckled.

The woman nodded as she stood back up folding her hands in front of her. "Timberly, what a nice name. Are we looking for some clothes today?"

"Yes," Bruce said before pulling Tim up in front of him. "She needs a whole new wardrobe and since it's getting cold we would like some coats."

"Of course Mr. Wayne." The lady said before holding out her hand. "Come with me my darling and we'll get you to of…. Those shall we?"

Tim let her take her hand absentmindedly since she was still looking around in awe when she noticed she was being led away from Bruce. Turning back Tim saw him waving at her and Tim did the most embarrassing thing she had done in the last twenty hours.

She reached out. "Dad…?"

"I'll be in the waiting area." Bruce promised but he was worried because Tim looked unsure.

* * *

Being surrounded by four woman who basically just stripped up to nothing before finding the perfect size Bra and panties for you was awkward and when they measured her up for clothes and brought her in the latest fashions they ran into a problem.

"Oh my," The old sales Lady said who names was Mrs. Thomson. "My darling all these clothes are too big for you."

"I'm sorry?" Tim asked not seeing what the problem was.

"Oh no, Honey she mean you too short." Another woman said. "Let's see how tall you are… Oh my, only five feet and half inch tall."

"What?!" Tim groaned. "I'm even shorter than I thought!"

"Now, now, ladies," Mrs. Thomson said. "We have a salutation. Mindy would you please bring in the Baby Doll Collection?"

"Baby Doll?" Tim asked before she stepped down off the couch thing they had her on.

"You see in a moment my darling." Mrs. Thomason stepped forward. "Arms up my dear."

Tim did as she was told and a slip came over her had before it was pulled down until it stopped at thigh high. Mindy came in to the room with a clothes rack filled with all kinds of dresses. Tim backed away a bit but Mrs. Thomas pulled her back into the cushion thing to stand on.

"Alright, everyone out. I'll help Miss Timberly form here on."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once gone Mrs. Thomas walked to the rack looking through them. "You know my darling you remind of someone I used to dress a long time ago."

"I do?" Tim asked watching.

"Yes," The woman took a dress of the before walking over. "Life your arms up… there and now we just want to pull it down like so, straighten it and button up the back, tie a bow like so and there. What do you think?"

It was beautiful wool made off white baby doll dress. The dress was thick for winter went to rest just above her mid-thigh, the sleeves went all the way to her wrists going from fit to loose at the ends so it was comfortable. The top part was cute crisscrossed laces, the middle was hugging but not tight and the covered her and felt natural despite Tim noticing an uncomfortable breeze…

"One moment, almost forgot… ah, the leggings." Mrs. Thomson pulled out some white ones. "Put these on and I'll go get the shoes."

Hopping off the cushion Tim sat down to pull on the leggings. Might as well call them tights because that's just what they were to her. After years of practice she was able to slip them on with ease feeling both proud and a little like laughing at the thought before Tim paused.

Would Bruce like this? How much was it anyways?

Curious Tim left the room wondering if Bruce was going to be where he said he was. A part of Tim told her that of course Bruce would be there and not to doubt that, but another part that Tim thought she hid away all those years ago screamed that he left.

Peeking around the side of the waiting area Tim let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw Bruce there sipping some wine and flirting with some woman. Walking over Tim got into view and when Bruce smiled an idea popped into her head.

Going into a little bit of a run Tim twirled around four time before stopping in front of them and bowing a little laughing. Why did she do that? It had seemed like such a fun idea at the time.

"Timberly," Bruce chuckled clapping. "You look wonderful."

"You think so?" Tim looked down at herself. "I… I really like this dress."

"Miss Timberly," Mrs. Thomson said coming out of nowhere. "My darling you left without your shoes. A lady never walks around without proper attire."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tim turned to her. "I just wanted to show, Bruce my dress."

"Next time wait until you have the complete outfit." She laughed softly. "Now for the shoes."

Tim sat down and slipped on the boots that had two inches on them. Standing she wobbled and her arms flailed about. Carefully TIM steadied herself before attempting to walk.

"Whoa!" Tim cried nearly falling over. "Okay… I can do this… one…. Two…"

"My word." Mrs. Thomson said in shock. "The poor dear cannot walk in heels."

"She'll get better," Bruce chuckled watching Tim struggle across the room. "So, I take it you found which wardrobe fits the best?"

"The Baby Doll collects. I also have the coats for it. Shall I have them wrapped?"

"Yes and delivered to Wayne Manor by tonight." Bruce took out his card. "The whole collection of course and please could you adding the night wear and evening wear."

"Of course." Mrs. Thomson took the card an than turned. "She looks so much like the late Mrs. Drake at that age."

Bruce looked at her. "Janet Drake used to come here?"

"Yes, when she was a child until about that age." The old woman looked sad. "Only Miss Timberly is shy and kind. Janet was a demanding mean child. Well, until next time Mr. Wayne."

"Yes." Bruce nodded and turned back to his child smiling. "Are you alright, Tim?"

"Yes. Ju… Just fine…" Tim clung to a curtain trying to stay standing. "I just need practice… or flats."

After a few minutes Bruce walked over taking Tim's hand helping her walk slowly to the front of the store. Saying good day to them before leaving. Halfway out the door Tim stopped her feet aching before she surrendered and childishly lifted up her arms.

Bruce scooped her up from under the arms as if she weight nothing before sliding an arm under her so she could sit on his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck flushing. Please don't let any of the Bat Family seeing this! Don't let Oracle see this!

Bruce helped her into the limo before they drove away. Once in the car Tim yawned realizing that she had yet to sleep for the past two days and magic spells did take a lot out of you. Leaning against Bruce she muttered an apology before drifting off.

* * *

Tim sat in her room surrounded by boxes of her new clothes.

She had started to put them away when someone barged into her room bounding around like a deer in the forest.

"Hey, Dick." Tim sat before leaning down and pulled up three boxes setting them on the bed. "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to see what you got, Baby Bird." Dick grabbed a few boxes bring them over reading the top of the box. "Baby Doll Collection?"

"Yes. They fit and their comfortable. Are you going to help me put them up in my closet?"

"Sure!" Dick leaped at her hugging her tightly. "Timmy your so cute!"

"Ack!" Tim struggled kicking her legs which no longer touched the ground so she was left to dangle.

"Your hair is soft too."

"Dick, put me down! I have things to do." Tim wiggled a bit more before going limp. "The light is nearing…"

"Oops!" Dick laughed setting her back down. "Alright let's get your clothes put away and then were going to the zoo!"

"Zoo? Today? Dick it's almost closing time."

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning! Just you and me! Brother- sister bonding time."

"I got a bad feeling about this… Hey, Dick stop!"

"What?" Dick asked as he lifted up a old looking bback he found that had been sitting nearly under the bed.

"Give me that!" Tim yelled standing on her tippy toes trying to rach with the tips of her fingers. "Give it to me!"

Giggling Dick around out of the room with the grace of a deer that he was. Huffing Tim ran after him noticing that with her short legs she might not be able to run fast.

"Looks like you can't run too fast, Baby bird!" Dick called back twisting to flip over the banister.

"I might not be able to run faster but…!" Tim picked up her speed to full strength before jumping a but over the banister and using it as a spring board to lunch herself up. "I can fly faster than you!"

"Wha?" Dick barely managed to turn around when she came flying right into his chest knocking them both to the floor causing them to roll a good ten feet before stopping.

Tim jumped up grabbing the box making a dash for the kitchen. "Too slow!"

Grinning Dick jumped up following her.

Inside the kitchen Tim sidestepped Damian who turned to see where she was running off too when Dick yelled a 'Look out!' before the two brothers collided both grunting as they hit the floor. Tim did a victory dance before running away giggling her prize in her hands.


	4. Day Two: Off to the Zoo and Superboys

After tucking away the box in its little hiding place Tim turned back to the boxes in her room before pulling opening more boxes admiring her new clothes. In the back of her mind there was warning bells screaming that normal _he_ would never enjoy this.

But… the dresses were so… _pretty_.

Pulling out an evening Baby doll dress that was a dark blue color with a red bow that tied in the back Tim slipped into it. It was sleeveless and it had a matching choker that had that fit perfectly. Next was black stockings and easy slip on black shoes.

Looking in the dresser mirror Tim smiled blushing lightly holding her checks. It was a such outfit.

After dinner Tim put on a light pink Baby Doll nightgown before slipping into bed and into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Dick was wide awake by five am ready for the day. Skipping down to the kitchen he started to pull out a few things that they could snack on at the zoo. A couple of bottles of waters and one extra bottle of water for his run.

"Which I should be doing!" Dick said to himself before running back to his room to change into his jogging outfit.

Once outside he met up with Jason and Cassandra who were already running, ahead of them Bruce was leading them. Catching up Dick came to job side by side with Jay.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Dickie-Bird." Jason smirked. "Heard from B that you and Baby Bird are goin' to the zoo."

"Yes, yes we are and were going to see all the animals and ride an elephant!" Dick did a flip in his excitement. "And we're going to get matching shirts!"

"Matching shirts?" Stephanie asked as she ran up to join them.

"Dick and Tim are going ot the Zoo." Cassandra said before pushing herself up to run next to Bruce.

"Oh, sounds like fun! Can I go?"

"Nope" Dick popped the 'p' "Just me and Timmy today!"

"That's no fair! I want to spend time with her too and when I do I'm so taking her somewhere way more fun than the zoo."

* * *

"Alfred?"

The old Butler turned to where his name was being called and saw Tim poking her head out of her door looking distressed. Walking a few feet over Alfred stood there.

"Yes, Miss Timberly?"

"I, uh, can't fix the laces on the back of my dress. Can you help me?"

"Are you descent?"

"Yes." Tim came out fully dresses except the top and middle of her dress was all loose. "See? Just the back?"

"Yes, indeed. Stay still please."

Taking the laces Alfred laced them up in the proper hoops slowly tugging them close when he paused looking at boy's… well, the now girl's back. The scars where missing. Instead of the scars and stiches that Alfred had put there when the boy had come home bleeding and injured where now gone.

Closing the last lace closed Alfred tied the bow. "There."

"Thank you, Alfred!" Tim smiled. "I don't suppose you could help me with my hair?"

"I do believe that Miss Cassandra or Miss Stephanie would be better able to assist you. When you are done with your morning training breakfast come and eat?"

"Training?" Tim looked at him confused. "For what?"

Alfred knew that was a red flag right there. "Never mind it. Now run along, Miss."

"Okay," Tim smiled before going back to her room.

Meanwhile Barbara was coming up the stairs looking for everyone after she left herself in with her own key. After running into Alfred she asked him where everyone was. After being informed that everyone but Tim was outside running she made her way to Tim's room.

She had been curious ot see what he looked like as a girl. Knocking n the door she waited until a voice called out 'Come in,'

"Tim?" Barbara asked walking. "I… Oh, oh what happened?"

There in front of the mirror stood Tim struggle and fighting a messy of tangled hair that stuck out every which way. Tim looked at him before turning back tugging at the brush that was stuck.

"Whoa, need some help?"

"Yes." Tim grumbled. "My hair won't corporate with me!"

Laughing she walked over pulling the brush free. "I can see that. Come on let's go the bathroom so I can't wet your hair. Also I need to have a look at your wardrobe."

* * *

When everyone came in they were greeted by Alfred, Barbara and… Tim? A very frilly Tim who looked like she just stepped out of tea party. She looked happy though and ran over to give Bruce a tight hug which he returned before looking at Alfred and his look said that they needed to talk. Looking over at his oldest son who nodded walking up to Tim.

"Come on, Timmy, the Zoo awaits!"

"Bye everyone," Tim said before leaning up to kiss Bruce on the cheek. "Bye, Dad."

* * *

After paying the tickets Dick pointed to the gates. "Let's go!"

Tim struggled to keep up with Dick since he seemed to forget she couldn't run as fast as he could but at least she had on boots today. They made it to the Monkeys. Tim stood up on the rail to look into the cage as Dick took a couple of pictures with his phone.

It went on like this for about two hours before Dick decided they need to eat something unhealthy which was cotton candy and a caramel apple. Tim ate the apple but didn't feel like the Cotton Candy. The apple was washed down with grape soda, something Bruce would not approve of.

"Alright, where should we go next?"

"How about the birds?" Tim asked as she took another bite of her apple.

"Sure let's go."

As they walked off to see the Birds Dick hadn't noticed that Tim had stopped following him and had made a quick detour heading the opposite way from him. In fact he hadn't even noticed that they parted until he came to the entrance of the Birds Cages when he noticed he was missing the younger sibling.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Tim thought she had seen some familiar and sure enough she was right. Walking over to the person who was staring at her unsure, the boy with black hair, bright blue eyes took a few steps back as she came up to him.

Kon looked at her curiously before walking around her and pausing raising an eyebrow. Smiling Tim waited. She knew that Kon was confused which was probably why he was here wanting to find his best friend to ask him something and ended up finding her…

"…Tim?" Kon asked folding his arms still frowning.

"Yes, Kon?"

"Uh… do you know that you're, uh," Kon scratched the back of his head.

"Do you think it's me?" Tim asked teasingly.

"Hmm, well," Kon walked around her again. "You smell like Tim. You have the same heartbeat as Tim but I'm pretty sure that Tim was a boy."

"Are you sure?" Tim asked and then pushed Kon away when he took in a deep breath. "Hey!"

"Nope, pretty sure you were a boy a couple of days ago." Kon put his hands into his jacket. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Want to grab a snack and we'll talk about it?"

"Sure. And I know the perfect place." Kon flew behind her and grabbed onto her. "Hold on tight and here we… go!"

No one noticed the two teens vanish suddenly form the zoo.

Well, no one but a certain night bird.

Kon landed out a balcony of a fancy restaurant setting Tim down carefully on her feet. "I know you like rich people food."

"I can't say that I don't." Tim fixed her dress and looked up. "Can you afford this place, Kon? No offense but Clark…"

"Oh no worries here, I got Pop's card." Kon pulled out a very shiny card. "He said I can use it for whatever I want, no limits."

"Seriously?" Tim raised an eyebrow. "Lex let you have that?"

"What can I say? I'm his favorite son."

"Your he's only child." Tim giggled. "Come let's get some real food that wasn't made out of spun sugar."

"Right this way 'Malady." Kon mocked a bow. "Shall we?"

"Why thank you my good man," Tim bowed too and they laughed heading inside.

Meanwhile a Bat was glaring outside the window twenty minutes later.

* * *

**Run Kon Run!**


End file.
